thewinterfourquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie
Faeries, or Fae as they are generally known as, are magical beings who help keep the mortals' world from dying too soon. They are beings that purify toxins and harmful substances from the earth in order to help others survive. Despite being able to purify, the Fae are not almighty or all-powerful. They are incrediably weak and sensitive to the modern world. Most faeries are affiliated with the Court of the Fae and report to their royalty in times of great need. History Write Here Fae Type Summer Fae Summer Fae are the warmer kind of faeries. They are energetic and love the heat. Most Summer Fae belong to the Summer Court. These faeries are the more traditional kind told in folklore. These hotheads can live up to 120 years easily. Winter Fae These Fae are cold as ice and many have a hard time showing warmer emotions. They are tragic creatures due to the fact their lifespans are shorter than the Summer Fae. Many Winter Fae never see the age of seventy. Fae Attributes Slow Aging Process The Fae age slower than most races after the age of 21. For every 7 years, faeries seem to age just 2. It is unclear why they age so slowly, but many believe its part of a curse from long ago that took away their original immortality. Wings Write Here Body Temperatures Write Here Inability to Eat Meat Write Here Fae Aura Whenever a faerie's emotions run wild and strong, their ability to glow is triggered. Their auras, which reflect their moods, flare visibly for all to see. Fake auras differ in color and meaning from the usual mortal standard. * Gray: Panic and distress * Red: '''Uncontrollable anger * '''Pink: '''Innocent love * '''White: '''A clear mind * '''Black: '''Sickness * '''Green: '''Jealousy * '''Violet: '''Fasination * '''Yellow: '''Happiness * '''Orange: '''Determination/The natural aura of Summer Fae to Merfolk * '''Dark Blue: '''Malevolent thoughts * '''Icy Blue: '''Emotionally cold and distant/The natural aura of Winter Fae to Merfolk Weaknesses Iron Write Here Steel Write Here Copper Write Here Temperature Sensitive Write Here Inability to Lie Write Here Abilities Fae Dancing Write Here Shape-Shifting Write Here Emotional Glow Write Here Invisibility Write Here Flight Write Here Shrinking Write Here Faerie Guide Creation Write Here Faerie Guides Faerie Guides are a piece of a faerie's soul transferred into a small flower seed of their choosing. The relatives of the faerie are handed this seed after the death of the faerie with the instruction to plant the seed in a pot of soil. After a few weeks, the seed would grow into a blossoming flower and a small winged figure taking the appearance of the deceased faerie's childhood appearance would be born. The newly born Faerie Guide would remember all those feelings their creator had alongside their memories. The Faerie Guide is meant to easy the loss by giving their creator's loved ones more time and to pass on wisdom that would have been lost if the deceased was mortal. Many Faerie Guides would be given the middle name of their creator as to not confused them with their creator. Since Faerie Guides are just a piece of the soul, once the flower withers away, the Faerie Guides disappear in a small burst of light. It's believed that the piece of the soul is reunited with the rest and then the deceased faerie can reincarnate at will. On the rarest of occasions, Faerie Guides bloom while their creator is still alive. This is called '''Pre-Mature Blooming. But they usually get absorbed back into their creator's soul after awhile. When a Faerie Guide is around at the same time as it's creator, they tend to voice their creator's inner feelings and act as messengers for their creator. Some Faerie Guides even take action on their own to help their creator in a way they deem would benefit their creator, even if it's unwanted. Halflings Write Here Known Fae, Halflings, & Faerie Guides Arcadia Noelle Snowden.jpg|Arcadia Noelle Snowden|link=Arcadia Noelle Snowden Celeste Snowden.jpg|Celeste Snowden|link=Celeste Snowden Susan Yarrow.jpg|Susan Yarrow|link=Susan Yarrow Wesley Beech.jpeg|Wesley Beech|link=Wesley Beech dce8d7c025475080a850740d08b14962.jpg|Willow Juniper|link=Willow Juniper Cornelius Meadows.jpg|Cornelius Meadows|link=Cornelius Meadows April Glades.jpg|April Glades|link=April Glades Edwin Hawthorne.jpg|Edwin Hawthorne|link=Edwin Hawthorne Zane Aspen.jpg|Zane Aspen|link=Zane Aspen jodelle-ferland.jpg|Noelle the Faerie Guide Trivia * Write Here Category:Supernatual Races